The subject matter described herein relates to cable connectors and, more particularly, to a press fit cable connector.
Electronic devices typically include circuit board assemblies including a circuit board having a plurality of headers. The headers include a mating end configured to receive modules, cards, or the like. The modules and cards are joined to the header to provide various functions to the electronic device. For example, the modules and cards may provide power and/or process data for the electronic device. Many modules and cards require data and/or power signals from peripheral devices and/or circuit board assemblies. Accordingly, the peripheral devices are coupled to the circuit board to communicate with the cards and modules. Often a cable of the peripheral device is electrically coupled to the circuit board to allow power and/or data signals to be conveyed between the circuit board assembly and the peripheral device.
However, conventional circuit board assemblies are not without their disadvantages. Generally, the cable of the peripheral device is joined to the circuit board. The cable communicates with the headers through signal traces provided in the circuit board. Joining the cable to the circuit board requires connectors to be surface mounted to the circuit board or the cable signals to be routed into the board through vias. Optionally, wires from the cable may be soldered and/or otherwise joined to the circuit board. Providing connectors and/or soldering the cable to the circuit board utilizes a substantial amount of the circuit board surface. The signal traces provided in the circuit board likewise consume a substantial amount of the circuit board surface. Accordingly, the number of components that may be joined to the circuit board is limited. Moreover, the soldered wires and the connectors are generally permanent. As such, the circuit board may not be reconfigurable.
A need remains for a cable that can be directly and removably joined to the header of a circuit board.